14 Days
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: It took fourteen days for me to realize that Isabella Swan was the love of my life. But then I lost her.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my submission for the fandom for mental health. I've been sitting on it wanting to do more but never got around to it. So here it is as published in the compilation!_

 _We've got nine chapters written and then the epi!_

 _Sunflower Fran is my beta although she always forgets this story!_

 **Warning: Non cannon couples throughout! Bella is blonde! And there is a hint of death. Other than that all fluff!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Edward**_

I grab my duffle after just getting off a grueling twenty-four-hour shift at the firehouse. Three fires, a gas leak and a power line down in one night has me ready to go home and fucking crash.

Mac starts walking next to me, looking as equally drained as I feel. He's become one of my best friends in the two years since I transferred from Station 17 to Station 3.

"You ready for tonight, Masen?" He asks nudging my shoulders.

He's so fucking big that I stumble a little. I'm no small man at six foot, three and over two hundred pounds, but Mac is almost a damn, giant bodybuilder.

I sigh at his question. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

We reach my black Suburban, and I open the back door throwing my bag inside.

He leans up against it and looks over at me, "It's simple, Angie thinks you and Bella will be great together and a happy wife gives me a happy life. Especially a happy pregnant, wife."

"If this girl is crazy, I'm kicking your ass." I point to him.

"She's not, but if she is, show her a good time, smile, have dinner, and then don't call her again. Angie just needs to know you gave it your best shot." He starts walking towards his car.

"Fine! If it's a disaster I'll be knocking on your door tonight." I yell after him.

"Naw, I have a feeling I won't hear from you until our shift starts Monday morning. Have fun!"

 **~14~**

I get off the elevator on the top floor of the three-story building. It's new, and everything seems to be up to code. It's a bad habit of mine to make sure every building I step in is up to code and safe. Walking off the elevator, I quickly find Bella's apartment and knock firmly.

I'm a nervous wreck. I've never been on a blind date, but every story I have ever hear about them is always awful. I'll just have to make it through no matter what.

"Coming!" A happy voice calls out and then the door is opened.

Fuck.

Me.

She's absolutely beautiful; her long blonde hair falls over her shoulders and down her back in curly ringlets. A pair of light green eyes widen when they land on me. Her face is round with a cute button nose, and her lips are so damn kissable that I just want to pull her into my arms right now.

"Bella?" I ask, my voice sounding a little desperate.

If this woman is not Bella, then I'm in big trouble, because I want this gorgeous creature with everything in my being and we just fucking met.

"Yes. Hi Edward, come in! Wow, Angie wasn't exaggerating at all." I walk past her with my eyebrow raised.

Her place is really nice, decorated in bright colors with paintings on the wall and pictures all over the place.

"Exaggerating about what, exactly?" I ask standing in the open living room.

"About your looks. You should be a model. Have you ever posed for one of those firemen calendars? If so, I'm buying one for every room." She says waving at the sofa.

I take a seat laughing my ass off at her. She's funny and refreshing, there's a light in her that just draws me in and makes me want to be a part of her life. She sits down on the other end of the couch.

She's sexy as hell wearing a black sleeveless top that shows off the freckles on her shoulders and a pair of tight jeans that are hugging her like a second skin. Her feet are bare, and I stare down at her pink painted toes and then back up to her sparkling green eyes.

"Thanks, but I happen to think your looks are far more superior than mine." I give her a crooked smile that causes her to blush.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She flirts.

"I'm hoping it will." I wink at her.

She jumps, a little dazed, and then turns towards me, "I'm just going to get my shoes then we can go." She starts turning away and then turns back to me, "And dial down the charm, we have all night."

"I'll try." I lick my lips watching her walk away.

Boy, do I like to watch her walk away.

Once she's ready, we leave. Walking next to her seems like the most natural thing in the world and my hand finds a place on her lower back.

"So you work at the school with Angela?" I ask as we walk into the elevator.

"I just started this school year, and we became quick friends. With both of us teaching electives, we were thrown together a lot." She says turning to face me.

She's shorter than me, her head coming under my chin. She looks up, and our eyes meet. The sexual tension surrounds us now that we are in a more confined space. I noticed it in her apartment, but now I can almost taste it.

Our eyes meet, and one of my hands touch her beautiful face. But before anything can happen the elevator door dings open. We both let out a breath of frustration, and then I take her hand leading us out of the building.

The feel of her hand in mine sends a warmth through my body, and I pull her into me wrapping my arm around her.

We reach my truck, and she looks up at me, smiling, "Why does this feel so comfortable?"

"I wish I knew. Tell me if I'm moving too fast." She turns in my arms standing on her tiptoes.

"I personally think you're moving slow," Her lips press against mine in an innocent kiss.

She backs away before I can take things any further. The tension from the elevator seems to have dulled a little.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can continue with our date," she says giggling.

"Icebreaker kiss?" I smirk unlocking the car and opening the door for her.

"It had to be done." She says as she slides into the passenger seat.

We drive to the restaurant, holding hands. We both seem to want to stay connected, and I'm not going to fucking complain about it.

"What do you teach?" I ask massaging the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Drama, I also direct all the school plays. I actually wrote one, and the kids are performing it next week for the end of the school year." She says excitedly.

She tells me more about the play and teaching the kids. She's been teaching for three years, although this is her first year at this particular school. She's very happy with her decision to teach her college major to young kids.

We pull up to the restaurant, and I park the truck. We sit with our hands enclosed around each others. Not saying a word, I lean over taking my free hand to move a stray piece of hair. I stare into her eyes asking for permission, and she gives a small nod. I smile at her before I capture her lips with mine.

This kiss is more intense than the last but still gentle. My lips suck on her bottom one pulling it into my mouth. I tease her lips with my tongue, and she opens slowly, allowing me access, and I moan in pleasure. There's a unfamiliar euphoric feeling in my chest, and my head feels clear as if I just stepped out into fresh air.

I break the kiss staring into her green eyes; she pecks my lips again smiling at me. "This is the strangest date ever."

I laugh at her sitting up straight. "I know, it's a bit overwhelming, but I like it. I like you, Bella."

My thumb rubs her cheek, and she smiles at me, "Well, the verdict is still out on you. I'll let you know how I feel after dinner."

I lean over and again peck her lips. "Fair enough gorgeous girl. Fair enough."

 **~14~**

Dinner is fantastic. We eat and drink, share an appetizer of their famous wings, talk about our lives, and we laugh at each other's stories. There is never an awkward moment.

Some part of our bodies stays connected, a hand, or a knee. I learn all about Isabella Swan, born of Charlie and Renee right here in Tacoma. She shows me pictures of her sister Esme, brother-in-law, Jasper, and their kids. Her entire face lights up when she speaks of her niece and nephew, Leah and Seth.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" She asks taking a bite of her steak.

"I have one sister, Alice, and one brother, Carlisle. Alice is a party girl and doesn't plan to settle down anytime soon. Carlisle and his wife, Rose, are in their second trimester of pregnancy, they've had trouble conceiving." I take a bite of my own steak.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know it's hard for some people. I hope when it's my time, I don't run into any trouble." She sips her red wine smiling.

"How many children do you want?" I ask smiling at the direction of the conversation.

Some men would shy away from this on the first date but I've kissed this woman twice already, and I feel a deep connection with her.

"I don't know! I think I'll go until my husband says stop." She laughs at my expression.

"If you have the right husband he may not say stop," I say winking at her.

I would apply for the fucking job right now, and we can even start practicing.

She licks her lips giving me a sultry smile. "I may not want him to," she says simply.

My dick is straining to get out of my slacks, and I pick up my water swallowing loudly, trying to control myself.

I clear my throat a few times. I don't want to rush things but damn if I don't want to have my fucking way with her right now.

"So, what day is the play next week?" My voice comes out squeaky, and I try to clear it.

"Thursday, will you be free or was this the worst blind date ever?" She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

I lean over taking her by the hand, "This has been the best fucking date. I don't know how I'm going to leave you when it's over."

She leans across the table licking her lips, "Don't."

I swallow loudly for the second time. I don't know where this woman has been all my life, but I fully intend to keep her.

 **~14~**

After dinner, we drive to Les Davis Pier taking a walk around and looking over Commencement Bay. Bella is snuggled into my chest as the warm June breeze tickles our skin.

"Have you ever had any close calls since you've been in the department?" She asks quietly, and I feel her body shiver.

"I've had two incidents since I joined when I was eighteen; both resulting in short hospital stays." I take a deep breath because I know what I'm asking. "Baby, if you can't do this with me, I understand. It's only our first date, and although it will be hard, if you want, I can walk away before we get too involved."

She looks up at me; one of her hands cups my cheek, her fingers running through my day-old stubble. My heart rate increases, the warmth in my chest expanding to take over my entire damn being.

"Do you feel this thing between us?" She asks, her eyes never leaving mine.

I lean in, placing my forehead against hers, "God, yes, baby. I feel it."

"I'm already involved, Edward, and I wouldn't want it any other way." She stands up kissing my lips softly.

I pull her into me, my hands gripping her ass obscenely. I know we've only known each other a few hours, but it seems like a lifetime.

"Besides, two hospital stays in what, ten years, isn't horrible." She shrugs her shoulder.

"Eleven years. I'll be twenty-nine on June twentieth." I look at her.

She's so damn beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind.

"You'll be thirty next year, you may be too old for me." She nudges my shoulder laughing.

"I'm sure I can prove how young I really am," I say pulling her into me and nipping at her neck playfully.

She shivers in my arms as the wind blows up from the bay.

Staring into her eyes, I give her a crooked grin. "Let's get you home."

We drive to her apartment, our fingers never untwining. I bring her hand to my lips several times, the need to kiss her as strong as my need to breathe.

Once we are inside, Bella cuts me a slice of pie she made, and we drink coffee talking well into the night.

Her feet are on my lap, and she's now wearing a pair of yoga pants and a UDub T-shirt. She's even more beautiful without makeup.

"When was your last relationship?" She asks sipping on her water.

I take a deep breath and lean my head back. "Six months ago; I had been dating Tanya for a year. She wanted more from me, but I wasn't as invested in the relationship as she was."

"Oh? Was it just Tanya or is it relationships in general?"

"If I weren't interested in relationships, I wouldn't be sitting here massaging your aching feet." I bend down and kiss her big toe.

"This could be foreplay for you," she wiggles her cute little toes.

I take her hand and pull her until she's straddling my lap. One of my hands grips the back of her neck, and I lean in, ghosting my lips over hers.

"This is foreplay, baby." I take her lips in mine.

The kiss is intense, and my free hand grabs her ass pulling her closer to me. My tongue explores the depth of her mouth while her hands run through my hair.

She grinds up against my hard cock, and I groan from the feeling before I take a nip at her long, graceful neck. My free hand takes hold of one of her breast, she's more than a fucking handful, and they feel fucking fantastic in my hand.

"Oh, God, Edward. I want you so bad, but -" I kiss her lips cutting off her rambling.

We kiss for a few more minutes. One of my hands runs through her silky blonde locks while the other never leaves her breast. I peck her lips one last time knowing that I don't want to cheapen us by taking her on the first date.

I make no fucking promises on the second one, though.

Laying my head against Bella's we both breathe heavily. Her hands continue to run through my hair.

"I better go. Can I see you tomorrow?" I ask her, kissing the side of her mouth.

"Yes, I have errands to do in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon," she says pulling me by the hair so that she can kiss my lips.

"Mmm, I'm never going to leave if you keep kissing me like that and running your fingers through my hair."

She giggles as she moves off of me. "I love your hair and your lips. I can't help myself."

"Good, because I plan to let you kiss my lips and pull my hair anytime you'd like." I stand to take her with me.

Pulling her close, I bend down and kiss her neck.

"Be careful, or you'll never get rid of me," she whispers running her fingers through my hair.

"I don't want to get rid of you," I say against her lips.

I kiss her hard pulling her curvy body against mine, feeling every inch of her. My hands slide down to her plump ass, and I squeeze causing her to moan in pleasure. She pulls away smiling at me.

"You better go Mr. Masen. I'll see you tomorrow."

She walks me over to the door, and I bend down pecking her lips one last time.

"I'll see you at one," I say before I leave.

The door closes behind me, and I find myself wanting to go back in and never leave her fucking side.

 _ **A/N: I wrote this awhile ago! Then I wanted to update it but never did so I decided to give it to you as it was for the Mental Health compilation. We have nine chapters written and complete! There will be an epi. Let's post Monday's & Friday!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunflower Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: E &B are the only cannon couple, everyone else was put in a bag and thrown into the air! Bella is blonde! **

****This story will contain reference to death.**

 **Other than that all fluff!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Edward**

I spend my morning cleaning and preparing sides for the BBQ I'm currently grilling. I figure we can have grilled chicken breasts since we had steaks yesterday. My two-story home overlooks Commencement Bay, I would've brought her here the other night, but I didn't want to presume anything.

Now that I know she feels the same for me, I know longer plan to hold myself back. Last night was everything, the easy conversation, to the way she felt in my arms.

I've never fucking felt like this.

My ex-girlfriend, Tanya was great, but I never felt as though I was alive by just being in her presence. Bella makes me feel that way. It's as if I've been in a fucking coma for twenty-nine years.

I walk through the house one last time making sure that nothing is out of place. I purchased the house three years ago. I was tired of renting and not having anything to show for it.

The two-story house has been my sanctuary and after a long day at the station, I find myself sitting on one of the two decks staring out into the bay.

There's a knock on the door, and I run to answer it, knowing it's Bella. I open it a little too excited, but when I see her standing there in a pair of skin-tight jeans and a red tank top, I don't care. She looks good enough to fucking eat, and that's not including the cake in her hands.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too early." She says and I move aside allowing her space to walk in.

"Not at all." I take the cake out of her hand and then lean over kissing her lips.

I go to pull back, but she takes hold of my hair deepening the kiss as I awkwardly hold the cake.

She pulls away smiling at me. "Now that's how you say hello," she says as she walks away looking around.

I sit the cake down on the Kitchen Island and then walk over to Bella, who is staring wide-eyed at the place. I wrap my arms around her waist. The feel of her bubble ass against my not so flaccid cock is magnificent, and I bend down to put an open mouth kiss on her delectable neck.

"I love your place. Take me on a tour?" she turns her head smiling at me.

"Let's eat first and then I'll show you around."

"I'd love that."

Walking out on the deck, I check the grill and flip the chicken. Bella stands next to me.

"That looks amazing. What type of BBQ sauce did you use?" she asks as I take the chicken off the grill.

"That's my famous Sauce. I would tell you the ingredients, but then I'll have to keep you locked up forever.

"I wouldn't complain, if you locked me up," she says flirting before she turns around and looks out over the bay.

"Wow! What a beautiful view. How long have you lived here?"

"Three years. The upstairs view is just as breathtaking if not more." I close the grill and put the chicken on the table with the rest of the sides.

I cooked baked beans, potato salad, and cole slaw. Bella sits down at the outside table smiling widely as I hold up a beer. She takes it happily, and that makes me smile knowing my girl can enjoy a good brew.

"A man who can cook and you're not in a relationship? Most women wouldn't let you get away, but I'm a pretty good cook myself." She cuts a piece of chicken and puts it in her mouth.

Her eyes close and she hums erotically. I have a permanent hard on around this woman.

"I haven't found anyone I wanted to cook for until last night, that is." I wink at her before I put some food in my mouth.

"Really? Did you have a hot date? What was she like?" She asks playfully.

"If you must know, she's gorgeous, with these incredible green eyes and long blonde hair. Her body is magnificent, and her personality tops it all off, making her perfect for me."

I eat my food taking her silence as a good thing.

"I'm not perfect, Edward." She looks down shyly.

"I didn't say you were. I said perfect for me." I reach out and take her hand in mine.

"In that case, I met someone perfect for me as well. Handsome, funny and saves lives for a living … and to top it off, he can cook. Which means I don't have to slave over the stove every day." She continues eating her food.

We finish our meal talking happily and drinking beers. We take the dishes to the kitchen and then I take her on a tour of the house.

We walk around hand in hand, as I show her each room. I made the open front room both a living room and dining room. There are two bedrooms downstairs, one is a guest room, and the other is my office and game room.

Upstairs is a more formal room with a sofa and chairs by the fireplace. There is also a pool table in the corner by the sliding door that leads to the patio. I give her a quick glimpse of my bedroom but don't linger long.

"I love it," she says as I hand her a beer from my small fridge on the upstairs deck."

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

We sit down outside for hours talking, eating cake and enjoying the cool summer breeze. We make-out like teenagers, both hungry for the other.

"What if one of your neighbors come out," Bella asks as I feast on her neck.

Her leg is thrown over me, and she's practically straddling my lap while one of my hands ghost over her stomach. Her skin is like silk on my fingertips, and my body craves hers.

Kissing up her neck, I nip her chin. "Do you want to go inside, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes … But if I do what's going to happen?" she asks running her fingers through my hair.

"Whatever you want to happen. We can just move this to the couch inside for a little more time together, and then you go home. No pressure." I peck her lips meaning every word.

What we have in these two days feel so damn real to me that I don't want to fuck it up by jumping into bed with her too soon. I can fucking wait.

We spend the rest of the night playing pool and drinking beers. When it is finally late enough, I insisted Bella stay with me because we had so many beers. I set her up in my bed with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Edward, I can take the guest room." She tries to argue.

"No, the guest bed sucks. I was extra cheap with the mattress. My mattress is fantastic, and you deserve to be comfortable, baby." I peck her lips and then try to turn away, but she stops me.

"Then we can be comfortable together." Bella kisses my lips giggling as she turns toward the bathroom.

I can do that, sleep in the same bed with the sexiest fucking woman alive and not have a problem. I sit down on the bed, taking a few deep breaths. My cock is hard as a rock, and I need to calm the hell down before I lay next to her.

I stand up once I feel as if I can function around her without scarring her off. I remove my shirt and jeans. I then go take out a pair of pajama pants. I usually sleep in just my boxer briefs, but I may need a little more coverage tonight.

Bella comes out of the bathroom looking all kinds of sexy. She stops walking and stares at my shirtless chest. Her eyes rake over the tattoos on my shoulder and sleeve. Her nipples harden through the thin, fire department shirt she's wearing.

I lick my lips stalking over to pull her into my arms. I lift her up and take her to the bed attacking her lips hungrily. Her hands roam all over my body, and I can feel her squeezing my muscles.

Grinding up against her we both let out moans of pleasure. I lay my forehead against hers trying to catch my breath and will my cock to go down.

"I want you so damn bad, Bella. But …" I stare into her eyes.

She slowly rakes her nails up my spine to my hair. "I know, I want you, too. We need to wait. No matter what we're feeling right now."

"I'll wait as long as you want me to."

I give her one last kiss and then roll off her, sitting up and putting on my pajama pants. I walk over to the light and turn it off and then crawl into bed behind Bella.

"Sleep, beautiful." I kiss her hair causing her to sigh.

"Goodnight, Edward."

We fall asleep with her securely wrapped in my arms for the rest of the night. It is pure fucking heaven.

 **~14~**

Waking up with Bella on my chest is bliss. Her hair tickles my skin while her breasts press up against me. My cock is straining to get out of my pajamas, desperate for her.

Promising myself that I will have her soon, I kiss her forehead before I crawl out of bed.

I stare down at her with a smile on my face. She looks like she belongs in my bed and that's where I want to keep her.

I go downstairs and prepare us a large breakfast. We didn't go crazy on the beer, but neither one of us could drive. I feel a little queasy myself so I'm sure Bella feels a little out of sorts this morning.

Everything is plated, and the coffee is being poured when Bella comes down looking all disheveled and cute.

"Morning," she says picking up a piece of bacon. "Hmmm, I love when you cook for me."

I lean over kissing her lips. "Good, I love cooking for you." I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into me. "And I fucking love seeing you in my bed."

I nibble at her neck, and she giggles. "Well, if you promise to stay shirtless I'll come to your bed anytime you want.

We eat our breakfast on the deck enjoying the early morning breeze. The sun glimmers off the bay as the seagulls fly around searching for fish.

Bella sighs into her coffee, looking over at me. "I don't want the weekend to end."

"Me either, tomorrow starts a twenty-four-hour shift for me, but all I can think about is not seeing you." I take her by the hand, kissing her knuckles.

"I don't know how it works, but if you get a chance you can text me, maybe I'll bring you dinner." She smiles coming over and sitting down on my lap.

"Your turn to cook for me?" One of my hands ghosts up her thigh, as I look into her eyes.

"Yes." She smiles leaning to nuzzle my neck.

"Hmmm, baby, can we spend our Sunday together or are you tired of me? Be honest." I continue to rub her thighs.

If I'm coming on too strong, I need to know because the way I feel I can see her every day for the rest of my life.

She sits up looking into my eyes. "I am not tired of you at all, I would love to spend the rest of the day with you. First, I need to go home and change."

I grab her by the neck. "Thank God, I can't get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either." She leans in closer capturing my lips.

This kiss is passionate as our tongues fight for dominance. My free hand grips her ass as she buries her hand in my hair. Her plump lips are firm against mine, and I moan in fucking pleasure wanting nothing more than to kiss her the rest of the damn day.

Our cell phones decide to ring at the same time, breaking us out of our passionate kiss. They both sit on the table next to our breakfast, having both been checked that we haven't missed anything.

We look down at the same time

"Angie," she says.

"Mac," I say as I answer my phone.

"Yeah, Mac?" I ask trying not to give anything away.

Bella stands up off my lap, answering her phone. "Hey, Ange. 

She leaves the deck taking both our cups to get more coffee.

"So, I'm taking it she wasn't crazy?" He asks, and I can hear his wife in the background talking to Bella.

"Not crazy at all, fucking amazing, beautiful, funny. Jesus, there are not enough words to describe her." I groan into the phone.

Bella comes back laughing at something Angela has said

"Here you go," Bella says sitting the freshly filled cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks, baby," I say, but I'm interrupted by two loud screams.

"Hold the fucking phone! Dude! Where are you?"

"Holy shit!" I hear Angela scream from Mac's phone.

"I'm going to see you tomorrow, so how about I fill you in then? Bye, Mac!" I say hanging up before he can ask me any more questions.

"No! Angela, I will not tell you that! See you tomorrow!" Bella hangs up, and we look at each other before we laugh our asses off.

"You know they're not going to leave us alone," Bella laughs standing over me.

"We can ignore them until tomorrow. I want to enjoy this, you, us, for as long as I can." I stand leaning down to kiss her lips, causing a happy smile to form on her lips.

I pull her into my arms kissing her deeper. My hands slipped down to her firm ass bringing her closer to me as I let out a groan savoring the taste of her.

She breaks our kiss, desperate for air as my lips travel down the length of her long neck.

My cock is achingly hard and I reluctantly release her before I take her right here on the deck for all to see.

She presses her forehead against mine, staring at me with lust filled eyes.

We don't speak a word as we breathe the other in just savoring being together.

I smile down at Bella, so fucking happy that we found each other. I'm going to have to really get Emmett and Angela a present.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks running her handa through my hair.

"I'm just debating what to buy Emmett and Angela."

"Why are you buying them a present?" she asks with a knowing smirk on her face.

I pull her in closer rubbing my nose against hers. "To thank them." My lips brush against hers causing a breathy sigh to escape her mouth.

"What do you have to thank them for?" she asks her breath tickling my lips.

Our eyes lock as I pull her closer, feeling how right she is in my arms.

"For you."

 _ **A/N: Yeah, they are waiting! Wow! I Know. I loved the response to the story. I just want to reiterate, Edward & Bella are together in this fict ALWAYS! The other couples however are not. It was getting on my nerves how they always had to be together with E&B so I broke them all up! There's a bit of drama, but really if you blink you'll miss it. Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: E &B are the only cannon couple, everyone else was put in a bag and thrown into the air! Bella is blonde! **

****This story will contain a reference to death.**

 **Chapter 3**

After I follow Bella home to get dressed, we catch a movie. I was fucking ecstatic she wanted to watch an action flick. I stole a few kisses in the dark along with small touches.

We're walking away from the theater, my arm wrapped around her waist, I'm looking down at her, and she's looking at me. We've blocked the rest of the world out, so lost in each other.

"You want to grab something to eat?

"I can eat, thankfully we didn't fill up on junk." She looks up at me smiling.

I'm lost in her eyes when someone calls my name excitedly, "Edward!"

I turn to find my parents hand in hand, strolling from the theater.

"Mom, Dad, happy to see you." I release Bella and hug my parents.

"Son, what a great surprise. I was going to call you to see if you wanted to do something this week." My father says trying to mask my mother's excitement as she looks from me to Bella.

"Who is this?" My mother asks practically bursting.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. We're on our third date. Bella, these are my parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen."

"Third date! That's exciting. Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" my mother asks before she extends her hand to Bella. "It's so nice to meet you, Bella!"

"You too, Mrs. Masen," Bella smiles widely.

"Bella, it is a pleasure meeting you. Forgive my wife. If Edward had said first date, I still think she would be bouncing out of her shoes," My father says shaking her hand.

"Only a little, but the third date means they both like each other enough to keep coming back." My mother winks at Bella causing her to laugh out loud.

"The verdict is still out but he's been cooking for me, so I just may keep him." She teases leaning into me.

I bend my head down whispering in her ear. "You're stuck with me, baby.

Bella giggles and pushes me away playfully.

" We're off to visit your brother and Rose," Dad says trying to pull my mother away.

"Why don't you and Bella join us? I know Rose and Carlisle would love to meet her," My mother asks beaming from me to Bella.

"Mom," I say in frustration not wanting Bella to feel as if she has to go.

"I would love to, if you're sure they wouldn't mind the extra company." Bella smiles widely.

I look at her in awe, amazed by her kindness.

"I'll just ring Rose!" My mother pulls out her phone excitedly.

Facing Bella, I give her a questioning look. "Are you sure you don't mine?

She wraps her arms around my waist giving my lips a chaste peck. I inwardly groan wishing it was more.

"It's fine Edward. I would love to meet your brother and his family." Her smile is radiant causing me to immediately relax.

My dad looks over at us smiling. He gives me a wink as my mother hangs up her phone.

"Rose can't wait to meet you, Bella! She can't believe you two are on your third date and she hasn't heard anything from Edward." She raises an eyebrow at me like she did when I was a kid and had defied her.

"I was hoping to keep her to myself a little while longer. I guess I'm forced to share, now."

My mother takes my girl out of my arms ignoring me.

There's my answer.

My father claps me on the back as we follow behind my mother and Bella. They seem to get along effortlessly, and for that, I'm grateful.

"Three dates and you're already a goner," my dad teases, and I can feel my cheeks getting red.

"Yeah, I am. I never knew it could be like this. It's absolutely crazy and amazing at the same time." I say with a huge grin on my face.

"It is. I met your mother on a Tuesday and was buying a ring by the next Tuesday. I kept it in my drawer a few months, but I knew right away." The look on his face is nostalgic as he remembers meeting the love of his life.

"Dad, you didn't hold the ring long, you and Mom

were married six months after you met. Grandma always complained how Carlisle came seven months after your wedding and the shame it caused." I laugh thinking of how my nana would always complain about my mother marrying my father.

"I never said I had it long!" He teases bumping against my shoulder.

 **~14~**

We park in my brother's driveway behind my parents, and I look up to find not only my sister-in-law but also my little sister, Alice standing on the small porch. They both have expectant smiles on their face as they wait for us to exit the vehicles.

I turn to Bella picking up our connected hands and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Are you ready for this?"

She lets out a giggle. "Yes, stop worrying. I'll let you know if I'm not fine. I promise.

I get out of the truck walking to open Bella's door. A collective 'awe' is heard from the porch, and I roll my eyes at the both of them. Before Bella's feet touch the grounds both Alice and Rose walk off the porch hands outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Rose! OMG! I'm so happy to meet you." She pulls Bella in a hug her five-month pregnant belly preventing her from pulling Bella closer.

"Thank you for having me. I know it was last minute." Bella waves her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice, You're way prettier than his last girlfriend, and between you and me I never liked her." Alice rambles on.

"Let's all get into the house, and we can all get to know Bella," my mother says as she walks towards the large two-story home.

Alice pulls Bella inside, and I stand there watching my whole family steal my girl.

Shaking my head, I follow them into the house. Everyone stands around Bella as she looks around the open living room. My brother walks in from the kitchen and takes the spot next to me.

"Wow. Where the hell did you meet her? She's gorgeous," he says in surprises.

"Don't sound so shocked." I look over at him.

"I'm just wondering what a woman like that sees in my little brother." He punches my arm teasingly.

"Carlisle, come meet Bella!" Rose calls to her husband as everyone sits in front of the brick fireplace.

I follow him and watch as he shakes my girl's hand. "Bella, what a pleasure. I was just asking Ed here how you two met."

Bella giggles looking around at the expectant faces. "We were set up on a blind date, and hopefully the rest is history."

"You went on a blind date? My brother?" Alice asks shaking her multi-colored head at me. "Bella, I swear I can never get him to do anything daring!"

It's always a surprise which color Alice is going to go with. She's been seeing the same stylist for years and whatever he suggests, Alice readily agrees. Today, her shoulder- length, black hair is streaked with purple and green.

My mother shakes her head. "Alice, he jumps into burning buildings for a living. How much more daring do you want him to be?"

"You know what I mean, Mom! Daring like, take a chance, live a little!" Alice says getting excited.

"I think you live enough for all of us," Carlisle says sitting on the arm of the chair Rose is resting in.

His arm is around her shoulder; the both of them have carefree smiles on their faces. I'm so happy for them after struggling for two years to get pregnant.

Carlisle looks from me to Bella. "You two must've really hit it off?" He raises a suggestive eyebrow.

Bella's cheeks flush a beautiful shade of red. I wink at her from my seat across the room. There is no space beside her for me with both my mother and sister flanking her.

I can feel the wide smile that takes over my face as I look at the beautiful woman that has taken over my very existence. "We did. Bella's amazing and she seems to deem me acceptable to be in her presence." I tease.

Bella shrugs her shoulder; a sexy grin on her face. "You'll do," she says throwing me her own sexy wink.

My mother beams taking her by the hand. "Tell us about yourself, Bella. We want to know everything!"

"Yes, you have to be something to get bighead to smile like that!" Alice says looking over at me.

"Oh, where are my manners! Bella, let me get you something to drink. Lunch will be ready shortly, Carlisle is finishing up now." Rose tries to stand.

"Relax, Edward and I will get everyone drinks." Carlisle kisses her head.

"Does every man in this family cook?" Bella asks looking at us in wonderment.

"I'm afraid I'm not much in the kitchen the grill is my bitch," Dad says making Bella laugh.

My brother walks toward the kitchen, and I follow. I lean against the island watching as he goes into the refrigerator and begins to gather drinks.

"Rose looks good."

With a big smile on his face, he says, "she does. Once we passed the first trimester, it's as if I could finally breathe. I had a ton of bricks on my chest every second of each day but now-" he chokes up a little before he turns the conversation back to me.

"I never thought I'd see you this happy, Ed. With the others, it was like you were just going along with the program." Carlisle opens the beers on the counter before pushing them my way.

"Everything is different with Bella. From the moment I saw her everything changed for me. Well, from the moment I kissed her, but you know." I tease, and he smiles at me shaking his head.

"Yeah, I definitely know how that is. It was like everything shifted when I first kissed Rose. Enjoy it and embrace it with everything in your being." He pats me on the shoulder. "Don't let anything come between what you two have. I'm shocked, and I've just met her."

I laugh at him, so fucking happy that I found Bella. Carlisle goes to the oven to check on his famous lasagna as I walk a few drinks into the living room.

I pass my mother and Rose their water before turning to go back for the others.

Bella stands up from her conversation. "I'll help you."

She walks beside me, and I put my arm around her. Before I know what I'm doing, I kiss her soundly forgetting about the room full of people. Bella melts into me, one of her hands on my chest.

"Aww!" A collective sigh rings out causing Bella to shyly end the kiss.

I pull my girl into the kitchen ignoring the peanut gallery. Even my dad is acting all sappy as he smiles at us.

Carlisle is pulling the lasagna out of the oven when we enter.

"Wow, something smells amazing!" Bella says.

"Thanks! I make the best lasagna, but Ed has me beat when it comes to mac and cheese." Carlisle practically bounces where he stands.

 _I do make a mean mac and cheese if I do say so myself_.

We spend the rest of the day with my family as they watched Bella and me like their new favorite television show. Both Alice and Rose quickly get all of her information to stay connected, and there is talk of a girls' night out with Bella's sister, Esme.

Once we were so stuffed we could hardly move, we made our way outside since both of us had to work in the morning. We're standing there with my family as everyone says their goodbyes.

"I'm off, Bella I'm so glad he found you!" Alice kisses her cheek.

"I'm glad we found each other, Alice," Bella says as my sister walks to her black convertible Mini Cooper.

"Thank you for coming! I wish we could come to the play this week, but we've had this dinner with Carlisle's clients planned for weeks." Rose smiles.

My brother owns his own Public Relations firm, so he is constantly entertaining.

"No worries. We will all get together again soon." Bella says before hugging Rose and patting her stomach.

I love how she's already so comfortable with my family and that most importantly she's speaking for us as a couple.

Saying goodbye to my brother with a bro hug, I follow Bella as she stands next to my parent's car.

"I would love if you come to dinner one day. I'll text you the details," Mom says going in for a hug.

Bella hugs her back. "I would love that. This week is crazy for me but maybe the week after?"

Mom lights up like a kid on Christmas. "Perfect!"

We say goodbye to my parents before walking to my truck. "I think you just made her week."

"She's wonderful, they all are," Bella says as she gets in.

The drive to her apartment is filled with happy conversation about my family. I never release her hand, wanting to be connected to her any way possible.

Walking her to her door, I decide to say goodnight knowing that if I don't leave her now, neither one of us will make it to work tomorrow.

I have a twenty-four-hour shift coming up, so need to be alert and fucking focused. I'm sure if I went into that apartment I'd never want to leave.

I have her surrounded with her back pressed up against the door. Our lips move together as if they have known each other for eternity and not three fucking days. Her hands have found a permanent home in my hair, pulling me closer.

"If I don't go now, baby, I'm never going to leave." I grip her ass pulling her body closer to mine.

"Hmmm, goodnight Edward," Bella says pulling away from me.

"Goodnight, beautiful Bella." I give her one last kiss before I watch her go into her apartment and close the door.

 **A/N: Here we are! I've been cray busy! And… I have a confession! I separated this into chapters from the original piece but they are too damn short for me! I know, I know I'm so particular but I stratight get upset with less thank 1k in a story! So I'm adding! And my busy is calming down!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: E &B are the only cannon couple, everyone else was put in a bag and thrown into the air! Bella is blonde! **

****This story will contain a reference to death.**

 **Chapter 4**

The first part of my twenty-four-hour shift drags. I'm missing the fuck out of Bella, and all I want to do is spend time with her. My Monday is filled with thoughts of her and answering Emmett's questions. We wash the fire truck, re-fill all of the first aid supplies, and check the water pressure on the hoses.

"So not crazy, but fucking amazing, beautiful, funny. I believe those were your words." Emmett asks smirking at me.

"She's all of that and much, much more. These have been the best three days of my life." I tell him smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"I knew it! Angie is never wrong, and she's been nagging me all year to help fix you up with Bella." Emmett says checking over the truck one last time.

"I should've agreed to the blind date months ago. Saved my sorry ass months of loneliness," I stare at him.

Emmett laughs his ass off. "These things happen when they're supposed to." He walks over to me patting me on my back hard. "I'm happy for you, if you fuck this up, I'll kick your ass."

"If I fuck this up, you have my permission to kick my ass," I tell him.

I've never wanted something to work out as much as I want this with Bella.

"Man, you're whipped!" Emmett yells causing a few of the other firefighters to look at us.

"I don't think I can be whipped just yet," I tell him trying not to smile.

I never thought I could want a woman so much without being intimate but with Bella, I want nothing more than to be close to her in any capacity.

Emmett does a double take looking at me as if I had two heads. "Are you saying, that she stayed at your house and nothing happened?"

I laugh at the look on his face before turning to walk away from him shaking my head.

"Well, well, Masen. I think you've fallen pretty damn hard if she slept over and nothing happened." He catches up with me shoving me hard with his shoulder.

He takes out his phone and starts texting furiously.

"Are you texting Ange?" I walk through the firehouse not believing him and his wife gossiping way.

"Yes! I want to know if Bella dished any details! Dude, there had to be some oral action at least. If you won't talk, Angie will get the scoop from Bella!" He raises his hands wildly.

A few of our fellow firefighters shake their heads at Mac's theatrics as we sit at one of the tables in the break room.

"We connected, that's all your nosey ass needs to know."

His phone pings and he reads the message hungrily.

"Damn it! Apparently, Bella doesn't kiss and tell either. You two are coming over soon, and you are totally spilling! Angie will get it out of you." He stands up and walks away.

I take out my phone to text my girl missing her something fierce. The pain in my chest is new and unfamiliar, but I love it.

 **~14~**

I'm exhausted as I come out of the shower at the firehouse. We've been out most of the night and all day on calls. I have five hours left in my twenty-four-hour shift, and all I want to fucking do is see my girl and sleep.

I get dress quickly, grabbing my phone as I go to hang in the lounge with everyone else. They're all watching ESPN and lounging.

Sitting between Mac and our friend Riley, I turn my phone on and immediately smile when I see a message from my girl.

"Wow, Mac was right, you're wide open for this girl!" Riley says shaking his head.

"Angie said Bella's the same, walking around with a huge smile on her face even after a long day of teaching rowdy ass kids," Mac says standing to stretch.

"Good for you, Masen!" Riley stands with Mac. "We're going to the garage, come out when you're done sexting." They both laugh as they leave.

My phone dings and I look down at the screen smiling my sorry ass off.

 _I miss your lips. - Bella_

I tap the screen and type my reply.

 _I miss every fucking thing about you, baby. – Edward_

 _Good, because I'm outside. – Bella_

I stand from the couch and rush to the garage to find half my fellow firefighters staring at my girl as she leans against her car.

"Stop staring you fuckers!" I yell as I walk past them.

"If I had that texting me I would have a smile on my face too!" Riley yells at my back.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett yells.

"Hi, Em!" My girl waves all friendly.

Licking my lips, I cross the street to where she's standing and smiling happily. She looks so fucking hot in her sexy teacher outfit of a form-fitted pencil skirt with a green sleeveless blouse.

"Thank God you weren't my teacher." I wrap my hands around her waist kissing her lips.

"Hmmm? Why is that?" She rubs her nose against my day-old stubble.

"Let's just say I don't want to know what those little shits are doing to your image alone at night."

She laughs at me, but I'm serious. If she were my damn teacher, I would've jacked off to her every day.

"Thank you, but I will not think of my students doing that." She visibly shudders. "I bought you something to eat. I know you've been working long hours.

I kiss her, losing myself in her plump lips. My tongue massages hers causing her to moan in pleasure. My lips move to her neck sucking on her pulse point.

"Ahh, Edward …"

I kiss back up to her lips not being able to get enough of her. "Yeah, baby?"

She pushes me away slightly putting some space between us. "May I come over tomorrow after work? I want to try out your bed again, but this time no sleeping."

"Fuck yes," I say kissing her hard.

We continue to kiss, ignoring the catcalls from the fire station and random horns from cars on the street. I press Bella against the car holding her by the neck as I kiss her hungrily. If I could leave, right fucking now and make love to her the rest of the night, I would be a damn happy man.

"Get a room!" Emmett's loud voice interrupts us.

I turn to find him across the street with the rest of the department staring at us.

"Ugh, looks like we have an audience." I rest my head against her forehead.

She stands on her tiptoes staring over my shoulder, giggling like a girl.

"I better go. I have a lot to do before the play. I'll see you tomorrow after I get off." She pecks my lips.

"I can't wait," I tell her before she passes me my dinner.

I open her car door for her, giving her one last kiss goodbye.

She pulls off, and I walk across the street to the applause of my fellow firefighters.

Fucking jerks.

 **~14~**

After sleeping most of the day away, I wake up refreshed, counting down the minutes until Bella is in my arms. I'm nervous as hell as I clean my room. I haven't been with anyone in a few months. There was one, faceless, nameless woman after Tanya. I had only done something like that one other time before and this time was no different. It made me feel like pure shit.

I thought that being a guy, I would be able to hit it and quit it, as some of the more open guys like to say. That's when I realized I do want a wife and kids, I just didn't want those things with Tanya. When she approached me to move in together, I tried to keep things as they were, but her ultimatum to either move in or break up was the final straw for me.

Being with Bella this last week has been everything to me. Taking our relationship to the next level is really fucking scary, but I'm ready.

The doorbell rings and I run down the stairs, nearly tripping. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself and then answer the door.

Bella stands outside looking a little nervous herself. Her bottom lip is captured between her teeth, and her fingers rake through her long blonde hair. Her overnight bag is flung over her shoulder. She's wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants.

Damn, she's so fucking sexy.

Once she notices me, a smile breaks out across her beautiful face.

"Hey, baby," I say taking her bag off her shoulder and setting it by the door.

I then take her hand and pull her into me.

"Hi," she whispers, as she stands on her tiptoes and kisses my lips.

I suck her bottom lip into my waiting mouth, pulling her body flush against mine. I close the door with my free hand and push her against it. Our bodies press together as one of my hands moves up her side tickling the skin where her t-shirt has risen slightly.

The kiss starts off slow and deep, my tongue wrapping around hers. She tastes like sin and feels like heaven. I'll never get enough of this woman as long as I live.

Bella's hand lifts up my shirt pulling it over my head and breaking our kiss. Her hands ghost up my chest while she stares into my eyes. Our breathing is the only sound in the empty house.

Picking her up, she wraps her legs around my waist. Our lips mold together, I press her up against the door grinding into her. I can feel the heat of her pussy, and I want nothing more but to be buried deep inside of her.

Placing open mouth kisses down her neck her head falls back in pleasure. My lips feast on her as if my very life depended on it.

"Edward … Upstairs, now," Bella sighs out breathlessly.

I set her down on the floor, pulling myself away from her tempting body. Bending down I pick up her overnight bag and then grab her hand.

"Did you have a good day at work?" I ask before placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I did, but it's very busy, and with the show tomorrow, I left pretty late today. Did you get enough sleep?" she asks as we walk up the spiral staircase.

"I did, but I have to confess that all I did was dream of you. Dream of being buried inside of you, while you moan my name." I pull her into my side once we reach the top floor.

Walking into the bedroom, I place her bag on the chair.

"Hmmm, that's funny because all I did was dream of you, and I wasn't even sleeping," she says removing her shoes.

I stare at her as she undresses slowly. Her t-shirt is the first to go. She's wearing a sexy, gray lace bra. I lick my lips, my eyes greedily drinking her in. She slowly pulls down her yoga pants revealing toned thighs.

I guess all nervousness has left. I remove my pants and stand in my boxer briefs gazing at her. She breaks eye contact, climbing into my bed. I watch her shimmy out of her panties and throw them across the room hitting me in the chest.

I catch them and bring them to my nose; closing my eyes, I inhale her scent. I set her underwear down next to her garment bag and look up to find her staring at me.

Removing my own underwear, I throw them in the hamper and then stalk towards her in the bed.

Her wide eyes roam my body, stopping at my hard cock. I look down at her noticing that she is still wearing her bra and smirk.

"You're overdressed," I say sliding into bed next to her.

She sits up and removes her bra. I take it out of her hands and place it on the side dresser. My hand wraps around her small waist pulling her towards me. I stare down at her gorgeous body letting out a groan of pleasure as my free hand grips her hair so that I can press my lips against hers.

My tongue explores every depth of her mouth while her hands pull at my hair. Her breasts feel exquisite pressed up against me. My lips travel down her neck to her chests. I take her nipple into my mouth, twirling my tongue around it, while one of her hands wrap around my hard dick.

She starts jacking my cock causing me to growl against her breast.

"Fuck, baby. I'm not going to last if you keep that up.'

"That's okay, we have all night, and I do plan to keep you around for awhile." She gives me a cheeky grin pulling me back up to kiss my lips.

I tease her pussy with the tip of my cock causing her to arch into me. My lips find her breasts once more, and she moans in pleasure.

"Bella …" I sigh against her breasts.

'I want to feel you inside of me, Edward." Her hands pull at my hair, and I kiss her lips hard, grinding my hard cock against her wet pussy,

"Damn, I want that too baby, but I don't want you to regret anything in the morning."

She bites her lip, looking up at me. I can see her determination, and my own act of chivalry ends.

"No regrets," she whispers.

I kiss her hard before trailing wet kisses down her body enjoying every dip and curve. She's writhing beneath me when I reach the apex of her thighs. Taking a deep breath, I take in her spicy scent that sends a jolt down to my cock.

Licking up the center, I groan at the taste of her wanting nothing more than to taste her the rest of my life. Devouring her as if she is the last thing I will ever have, I feel her hands as they pull the strands of my hair almost painfully.

"Yes! Right fucking there!" she yells as her back arches off the bed, and she pulls my face closer to her wet center.

I suck on her clit as she wildly fucks my face. Adding two fingers to her tight pussy, she comes wildly, nearly squeezing my head with her thighs.

Once she comes down, she pulls me up by the hair kissing me passionately. Her mouth is greedy as she takes what she wants from me.

"Edward … Fuck me," she whispers against my lips.

I'm so fucking hard right now. My cock is so close to her pussy, just one move and I'll be surrounded in her heat.

"Do we need a condom, Bella?" I grit out as she rubs herself needily against my dick.

"I'm clean, and I'm on the pill. I'm hoping this isn't a one-time thing for you," she says kissing my lips.

I shake my head because she belonged to me from the moment she opened her front door, "Baby, you're mine, and that's not up for discussion."

"Then take me."

Without another word, I push inside of her. My cock is covered in her heat; my heart is filled with a joy I've never felt in my entire fucking life. I look down into her light green eyes, to find her smiling at me. Lowering my head, I kiss her hard, as my speed increases.

"Yes!" She calls out as we make love as if we have done it a thousand times.

It's rough and raw, but there's a gentleness to it that I've never had with anyone else. Her legs are wrapped around my waist, fingers pulling at my hair as I suck on the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. My teeth bite down, claiming her as mine now and for fucking ever.

"Baby, I need you to come for me," I beg her as I rub her swollen nub.

I can feel my own orgasm approaching, and I'm desperate for hers. We stare into each other's eyes as I grind my hips, hitting the spot deep within her.

"Ahh!" She cries out, her head thrown back as her body shakes with the weight of her orgasm.

My eyes never leave her, and at that moment, I vow to be the last man to see her like this.

"Fuck! That's it, baby. Hmmm, yeah!" I kiss her, my lips greedy for her as my own orgasm hits.

We kiss for what seems like forever, my hands gently holding her face. My heart clenches, as I stare into her eyes.

I roll off her pulling her into my side. She nuzzles into my chest while one of my hands run through her hair.

I feel a wholeness like I've never felt before, and I pray that it will always be like this between us. The rest of the night is filled with us talking, kissing, and just enjoying each other.

We make love again in the middle of the night. She rides my cock with a fierceness I didn't know she had, and I come screaming her name while my hands grip her firm breasts. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy, my name falling from her lips; it's the best fucking sound I've ever heard.

 **A/N: Here we are! I was in NY working and I promise since I moved from there it's like I can't write when I'm there. I'm always missing my kid and drinking every night! For any BD readers it's taking me a little longer and for that I do apologize!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: E &B are the only cannon couple, everyone else was put in a bag and thrown into the air! Bella is blonde! **

****This story will contain a reference to death.**

 **I don't know if it has to be said but it's been on my mind, all Edward POV!**

 **Chapter 5**

I wake up alone in bed, the smell of bacon filling my senses. Putting on some pajama pants, I go in search of my sexy girl. Walking into the kitchen, I find her wearing one of my t-shirts and plating our breakfast on the island.

"Good morning, gorgeous." I come up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning." She finishes up her task and then turns around in my arms.

I bend down as she stands on her tiptoes. My lips find hers, and we kiss passionately, my hands finding her ass under my shirt. I trail a path to her neck, and she moans in pleasure.

"Your breakfast will get cold," she whispers as I nip at the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I'm only hungry for one thing," I say, lifting her up by the ass.

Her legs wrap around my waist, and I press her up against the refrigerator, kissing her lips.

"I'll be late for work if I give you that one thing," she says, letting her head fall back.

I groan out in frustration, kissing her neck one last time before letting her go.

"How about I come to your place after the show. I have to be at work pretty early in the morning."

"I'd love that." She pecks my lips. "I'm going to go get ready, eat your breakfast."

I watch her walk away; my t-shirt barely covering her juicy ass. Damn, how did I get so fucking lucky?

 **~14~**

I arrive at the busy school auditorium early so I can get a good seat. As I walk down the aisle, I hear my name yelled out excitedly.

"Edward!" Angela walks towards me.

Her long dark hair frames her pretty face. She's tall and slender with a protruding belly. She wraps her arms around me, practically bouncing.

"Hey, Angie, you look amazing." My eyes fall to her small baby bump.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself! Here to support your girl? I guess I was right about you two. Emmett says you're constantly texting Bella and you always have a smile on your face." She smiles proudly.

"I'm glad you and your husband take time out of your busy lives to gossip about my love life." I roll my eyes at her.

"There you are!" I hear as I turn to face an exhausted but beautiful looking Bella.

"Well, I'm going to go help out." Giving Bella a thumbs up, Angela winks at me.

Bella moves closer and I pull her to me, bending to kiss her lips. God, I fucking missed her, and I just saw her this morning.

A loud throat clearing has me breaking away from Bella. I turn to find a group of people staring at us. Bella buries her head in my shirt.

"Who the hell is this?" the man with the porn stache asks.

"Dad, this is Edward," Bella says, smiling at him.

"Edward who?" he asks gruffly.

"Edward Masen, Bella's boyfriend." I extend my right hand and tighten the grip of my left tighter around my girl.

She lets out a little giggle and a sigh at the word boyfriend.

Her father shakes my hand a little too hard, but I endure for my girl.

I can't stop the stupid grin that seems to be plastered on my face.

"Edward, these are my parents, Charlie and Renee and my sister Esme and her husband, Jasper. The kids are running around."

"Edward, I've heard so much about you. I had hoped you were able to get off work. I know being a fireman is very demanding," Renee says, smiling widely at me.

"Bella tells us you've been a fireman for over ten years. That's wonderful." Esme smiles, looking from me to Bella.

"Hey, man, nice to meet you. I'm Jasper. I've heard a lot about you from Esme. You're all she's been talking about since the blind date!" He laughs, and I look at my girl, happy that she's told her family about me.

"Thanks a lot, Jasper!" Bella says, but it's Charlie Swan who looks at everyone as if they have four heads.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Charlie asks, glaring at me.

"I haven't seen you. Plus, I tell Esme and Mom everything. You can get to know him at dinner after the show." Bella leans into me. "We're going to celebrate my first big production. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, baby." I kiss her lips again because I just can't fucking resist her.

"Okay _, boyfriend_. I'll see you after the show." She giggles and then excuses herself.

If I thought me labeling us without speaking to Bella was a problem, I was wrong. She's as committed to us as I am, and that makes me fucking ecstatic.

I sit next to Jasper, Bella's brother-in-law, with a big cheesy grin on my face. I, Edward Masen, have a girlfriend, and her name is Bella.

"Damn, you have it bad," Jasper says, shaking his head at me.

"She's amazing," I tell him honestly.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." He looks over at his wife with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's only been six fucking days, and I can't stop thinking about her. When I worked my shift I thought I would go crazy." I talk to Jasper easily.

"I remember those days. It's an intense feeling but just let it happen. I don't need to give you the speech do I?" he asks seriously.

"Naw. My friend Emmett loves Bella and gave it to me already and don't worry, I've given it to myself." I chuckle at the number of people who wants to threaten me for my girl.

Charles Swan seems high on the list, as he doesn't stop glaring at me from his seat.

Jasper catches me looking at Charlie. "Don't worry about him. He's just pissed everyone knows about you but him. I only know because I happened to come up from working on my computer to listen to Esme as she went on and on about you." He laughs heartily.

"You work on computers?" I ask excitedly. "My laptop has been acting crazy. I have to constantly restart it."

"Yeah, I'm a Computer Tech. Have Bella bring you by the house, and I'll look at it. I think you'll be around for awhile," he jokes.

The lights dim, letting us know the show is about to start. Esme goes in search of her children and brings back two, kids that are the spitting image of their father.

The play begins, and I'm mesmerized and fucking proud of my girl for writing and directing this show. The kids seem to shine on stage, really enjoying what they're doing instead of just going through the motions. When it's finally over, the audience gives a standing ovation.

Bella comes out to loud cheering, and both Seth and Leah scream wildly for their aunt.

"Yeah! Aunt Bella! Whooooo!" Leah's voice is loud and enthusiastic.

The show was incredible, and I've never been prouder of anyone in my whole damn life. Bella had everything in the performance, comedy, drama, and even a few original songs. Who knew she was so damn talented?

I wait with her family as the crowd thins.

"Who are you?" Leah asks, giving me a questioning look.

"Don't be rude, Leah, this is Aunt Bella's friend, Edward. Forgive her, she's eleven," Esme says, shaking her head.

"Aunt Bella has a boyfriend?" Seth asks his father.

"Ignore him, he's eight," Jasper says, ruffling his son's shaggy blond hair.

Charlie comes up to me, his arms folded tightly over his chest. "So you're a fireman? Honorable profession. What made you decide on it?"

"It is very honorable. When I was ten, our house caught on fire, and it was only because of the firefighters that we all came out with our lives. Every since that day I knew I wanted to do the same thing for others," I tell him honestly.

"Hmm, that's one hell of inspiration for your profession." His gaze softens as if he sees me in a new light.

"Yeah, but it helped put things into perspective for me. I was so young, and when that happened we were basically uprooted, we had nothing but each other. I was forced to grow up fast."

I look up to find Bella walking our way, and a large smile takes over my face as I watch her make her way through the crowd.

Charlie pats me on the back. "I guess any man that looks at my daughter like that is all right in my opinion." He chuckles before joining his waiting wife.

Bella's smile is as wide as the sun as she rushes towards me. I open my arms, bringing her body flush against mine, my lips find hers hungrily.

"Ewww! Aunt Bella is kissing Edward!" Leah says in disgust.

"Okay, love birds, keep it PG for the kiddos," Jasper teases us.

Giving Bella some space, I beam down at her as we start to follow her family. As we walk through the beige halls of the middle school, kids yell out goodbye to Bella as parents thank her for being so wonderful with the kids.

A shy girl walks up to Bella, a broad smile on her little face. "Thanks, Miss. Swan! I had so much fun."

Bella places her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're very welcome, Bree. You were wonderful!"

"Mrs. Swan, you are a life savior. Bree has really opened up this year," her mother says with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tanner. She is a joy to teach," Bella says honestly.

"Well, we don't want to keep you. Thanks again." The father leads them away.

I look over at the family, hoping one day that will be us. We've barely made it to a week, but I know in my heart she's the one for me.

We reach my truck, and I open her door. Before she gets in, she notices the bouquet of pink and blue tulips sitting in the passenger seat.

"Edward! They're beautiful!" She picks up the flowers, breathing them in.

"Congratulations, baby. The play was really fantastic. You're so fucking talented," I tell her before pulling her into my arms.

She stands on her tiptoes as I bend to meet her lips with mine. The kiss is slow and sensual as our mouths mold together as if they were meant to be.

"Hmmm, why are you so perfect?" she asks, a sly smile on her face.

"I'm not perfect, baby," I tell her, holding the truck door open.

She slips in, and I rush around to my side.

Once I'm in the truck and buckled up, she turns towards me.

"Name one flaw?" she challenges.

"Well, I leave the toilet seat up." I tap my lips as if I'm thinking.

"You live alone," she says glaring at me.

"Good point, hmmm." I contemplate for a second. "My feet stink after a long day in fire boots and I can barely take the smell myself." I smirk over at her as a black Honda SUV pulls up beside me.

Bella snorts out a laugh before a loud horn is blown. I roll down the window, reaching out my head to hear what her brother-in-law has to say.

"You know how to get there?" he asks.

Bella leans over me, her hand on my knee. My cock stirs having her so close, and I'm tempted to take her back to my place and have my wicked way with her.

"I know where we're going. We'll meet you there." Her hand strokes up my thigh teasingly, and I try not to groan out in pleasure with her family staring at us through the windows.

The kids both have eyes on their aunt. Seth is waving like a loon as if he hadn't just seen her not five minutes ago.

"Okay, meet you there!" Jasper pulls off.

Bella turns her head towards me, kissing my lips softly. Her hand is now stroking my very hard cock.

"If you don't stop we'll never make it to Dave and Busters." I groan as she deepens the kiss.

"Is that so?" she asks in a sultry voice.

"It's a fucking promise," I growl out, entwining my hand through her hair.

We kiss as if we're not in the school parking lot, her hand a steady rhythm against my cock.

Beep! Beep!

We jump apart from the loud noise.

"Move it you two!" her father yells from the driver's side of his own truck.

Bella straightens, laughing at her cock-blocking father.

"This isn't over," I tell her as I pull out of the parking spot.

"Not even a little," she teases.

 **~14~**

We reach Dave and Busters, and I'm near to bursting something with Bella's constant stroking of my cock. Pulling her by the nape of her neck, I crash my lips with hers.

The kiss is hungry and desperate. My hands travel up her pencil skirt, stroking her creamy thighs.

She breaks the kiss for much-needed air. I'm willing to fucking suffocate if it means I get more of her.

"God, I want you so fucking bad, Edward." She moans as my lips trail down her long neck.

BOOM!

A loud thump knocks against my truck door, and Seth's face is squished against the window.

"Aunt Bella! Let's play!" he yells against the glass.

"I think every male in your family hates me except Jasper." I groan as I release my hold on her.

She gives my lips one last peck before smiling. "Don't worry, boyfriend, you're all mine later."

She jumps out of the truck just as excited as Seth. I'm momentarily stunned, wishing it was later. Taking a deep breath, I will my aching cock to wait a few more hours.

Hours.

I exit the truck, and Jasper is laughing his ass off next to his wife.

"I remember those days," he says with a chuckle. "Ow!" Esme nudges him in the side with an elbow.

"Don't be a smart-ass or you'll never have those days again," she says sternly before walking away.

I chuckle to myself, enjoying someone else's misery.

Jasper points at me. "Keep it up, and I'll turn everyone against you," he threatens.

I shake my head, confident in my position. "Too late, I'm in."

We enter Dave and Buster's, and it's total chaos. I wonder if it's always this busy on a Thursday night. Time is spent having dinner and fun conversation. I even get to know Leah and Seth better, and they both want to come by the firehouse one day.

Bella and I follow happily behind them playing games. I watch with a goofy grin on my face as she plays with her niece and nephew. They run behind her excitedly, and she explains that she brings them here or to Chuck E Cheese once or twice a month.

I beat both Charlie and Jasper in a basketball game. They're very sore losers and insist on several rematches.

Charlie Swan is a really great guy once he stopped scowling at me. He worked all his life as a security guard; he loved it so much he started his own company.

The night is a success, and I'm so damn excited when we say goodbye to Bella's family in the parking lot. The kids are already passed out in the back seat of Jasper and Esme's SUV.

"Hey, man, it was great to meet you. Come by anytime, and you don't need this one with you," Jasper says, ruffling Bella's hair like he did Seth's earlier.

"Someone has a man crush. It's cute," Esme teases her husband.

"He's pretty easy to crush on," Bella says, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Okay, you crazy kids. I'm too old to be out like this. Edward don't be a stranger!" Charlie calls, getting into his truck.

"Edward, I'm so glad you came tonight. You're welcome by the house anytime." Renee gives me a kiss on the cheek before kissing her daughters and Jasper.

We say our goodbyes and make the drive back to Bella's apartment. We're halfway to her place when she slips her hands in my pants stroking my cock.

"Fuck, baby. How am I supposed to drive with you doing that?" I clench my teeth as she starts a steady rhythm.

"Hmm? You should learn how to multi-task," she purrs.

My speed increases as I start driving seventy miles an hour on a sixty-mile highway. We reach Bella's place, and I practically carry her to her apartment.

"Key," I demand as I press her sexy ass against the door.

She fumbles in her purse one handed, holding the flowers in the other. She finds her keys after what seems like hours, passing them to me as I attack her neck with open mouth kisses. My free hand is grasping her ass and her hand is stroking my hard cock.

Once the door is open, I lift her up, attacking her lips in a passionate kiss. She drops the flowers on the table. Kicking the door closed, I lead us over to the couch. I sit her down on her feet, removing her clothes as my lips greedily lick and suck every piece of skin that is exposed.

Bella claws at my clothes impatiently. "Clothes off. Now," she commands as I bite down on her pink nipple.

She pulls my shirt over my head, and I rush out of my pants and boxers like a fucking vampire with lightening speed. Picking her up, I start leading us to the bedroom. She kisses my neck, and I can feel her wetness against my cock.

I kiss her wildly as I press her against the wall, entering her desperately.

"Fuck yes!" she calls out, her head thrown back.

I press the palm of my hand against the wall as I start a grueling fucking pace; thrusting into her as if it would be the last thing I do before I die.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good on my cock." I bite down on her neck, causing her pussy to clench around me.

"Oh God! Edward!" Her fingers pull painfully at my hair, and I love every fucking second of the pain.

"Yeah, baby, that's it!" I grit out as I feel her tightening.

"Yes! Yes! Ahh," she comes, shattering around me.

The snug feel of her pussy causes my own orgasm, and I cry out her name against her neck.

We stay wrapped in each other's arms against her wall until I release her. She kisses my lips sweetly, smirking at me.

"Not perfect my ass," she says before she disappears through her bedroom.

I chuckle at her because really she's the perfect one.

I'm just the sorry fool falling hopelessly for her.

 _ **A/N: Here we are! Things are moving right along and they are so happy! I do have a confession … There is no Dave & Busters in Tacoma! Isn't it a major damn city! WTF! So I put one there but thought I should tell you if you went to Tacoma looking for one. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: E &B are the only cannon couple, everyone else was put in a bag and thrown into the air! Bella is blonde! **

****This story will contain a reference to death.**

 **All Edward POV**

 **Chapter 6**

I'm dreaming.

This must be what heaven feels like. I let out a groan as the euphoric feeling runs through my body. I'm somewhere stuck between sleep and awake, but in my dream, Bella currently has my cock in her mouth. My dream feels so fucking real. Wet warmth surrounds me and I feel as if I'm floating in fucking heaven. I never want to wake from this.

I can feel every single sensation: her fingernails as they scrape up my thighs, her tongue swirling at the tip, her teeth grazing my cock. My back arches and I hit the back of her throat.

"Mmhmm," Bella moans, and my eyes shoot open.

I wake up to a glorious fucking sight. My girl has my cock in her mouth, and she's staring up at me with lustful eyes. Without saying a word, she takes one of my hands and places it on her head, giving me permission to guide her to my pleasure.

The silky strands wrap around my fingers, and I start moving her up and down my cock.

I'm on sensory overload, feeling emotional as her green eyes stay glued to mine.

"Fuck, baby, that's it, suck me." I grip the sheets with my free hand trying to prolong my orgasm.

She deep throats me, causing my back to arch and my teeth to clench. Her teeth scrape up my cock, officially causing me to lose control. "Bella!" I call out her name as she swallows every last drop, my fingers gripping her hair tightly.

I release her so as not to hurt her, trying to control my breathing.

I'm vaguely aware of her kissing up my body. I come down from the best damn blowjob of my life and pull her up to smash my lips against hers.

Flipping us over, I ravish her mouth, my hands roaming her naked body. I travel wet kisses down her neck to her breast.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen," she says as I take a pink nipple into my mouth.

I grunt a response like the caveman she's made me, causing her to throw her head back and laugh. My fingers find her wet and ready for me, and her laugh turns into a needy moan as my fingers enter her.

My lips travel to her other nipple, licking and sucking as I fuck her with my fingers.

She pulls on my hair, angling my mouth to her as she attacks; our tongues battle as I remove my fingers.

I press my forehead against hers and sheath myself inside her heat. We both moan in pleasure as I sink inside of her.

"Damn, baby, you feel so good," I say against her lips.

"Edward, please, fuck me," she begs.

My thrusts are long and deep; our lips mold together in a slow sensual kiss. Gripping her ass, I pull her closer to me as I continue to grind.

"Hmmm, God baby, I just want to live inside of you," I whisper as I trail kisses down her long neck.

"Yes!" she cries out as I bite down on her neck.

My phone alarm starts ringing loudly in the background, and I'm vaguely aware that it's five in the morning and time for me to get ready for work. But I can't stop making love to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Ahhh, Edward, so good," she yells, her pussy clenching my cock.

"That's it, come for me, baby." I rub her clit.

She comes, her body shaking in pleasure. I thrust into her repeatedly, my speed increasing as I chase my own orgasm.

"Fuck, Edward!" she yells.

I pull one of her legs up on my shoulder as I continue slaughtering her pussy. One of my hands take hold of one of her breasts, my head falls back in pleasure.

"Bella!" I say her name, spilling inside of her as I come like I've never done before.

Rolling over, I pull Bella into me, kissing her as if my very life depends on it. My head presses against hers, we stare into each other's eyes.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," I say, pressing my lips to hers and just enjoying the feel of her against me.

My alarm continues ringing obsessively, but all I can do is revel in her presence.

 **~14~**

I run into the station at exactly seven o'clock. I'm usually at least twenty minutes early, but I couldn't pull myself away from Bella's warmth.

Going to my locker, I rush to put on my uniform in case we get a call.

"I see someone had a late night?" Emmett says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The best damn night," I say, smiling my ass off.

Every since I've met Bella, there's a permanent smile on my face.

"So I take it you finally sealed the deal?" Emmett asks excitedly.

I put my t-shirt over my head. "I'm not telling you shit with the way Angie and you gossip."

He pats me on my back hard. "It's not gossiping if it's with my wife. Besides, talking about your relationship is fun! Who knew you two would fall so hard!"

I had to agree with him there. "Yeah, who knew!"

"Listen, Angie's going to ask Bella if you two want to come to dinner Sunday night. We'll just be coming off our shift. "

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I smile, happy that I'm now part of a couple.

"Man, I need those fucking forty-eight hours off, I'm beat." He stretches, craning his neck.

"I only have twenty-four hours. I'm covering for Riley." I sigh out in frustration, wishing that I never made the commitment when I was a single man.

Now that I have Bella, I want nothing more than to be with her every single moment.

"Fucking sucks. Come over Sunday, have a few beers." He shrugs his shoulders.

Closing my locker, I start to agree but the alarm shrills, alerting us of a fire. Everyone starts to haul ass, putting on full gear and running to the fire truck.

"What do we have?" I yell to our Lieutenant, Marcus.

"House fire!" Marcus shouts around the chaos.

We hop on the fire truck, taking off at breaking speed. My heart is beating rapidly as it always does before a job.

It's total chaos when we arrive. A few other stations are there as well, trying to contain the fire to the one house. Emmett, a few other guys and me are sent in, and it's touch and go as we battle the fire searching for the occupants.

We have to go through the upstairs window because the staircase was taken over by the flames. We find an elderly lady stuffed in the closet with her four cats.

"Please save my babies!" she cries, holding up a black and white cat.

"Ma'am, we must leave now," I say, taking the kittens and handing them over to the other firemen with us.

I take a ginger colored cat in my arms and Emmett takes the older lady.

"Momma's here," she calls out as we make our way down the ladder.

The paramedics work quick looking over Shelly Cope. The cats are all in the ambulance beside her.

"Thank you so much young men!" she cries to Emmett and me.

"You're very welcome, ma'am," Emmett calls out.

 **~14~**

After four grueling fires, a gas leak, and downed power lines, I leave the station like my pants are on fire. I've only seen Bella once. I've been working twenty-four hours straight. It's a shift I usually do gladly, but not being able to see my girl, does not make me the most pleasant fellow to be around.

Emmett says it's because after months of not having pussy, now that I have it, I'm a whiney little bitch. I say fuck him! I get to spend some time with my baby, that's all that fucking matters.

Pulling up to my house, my smile is huge when I see Bella's car in the driveway. I gave her a key to use anytime she wants since my hours are crazy.

Walking inside, I'm assaulted by the best smelling aromas and the most beautiful woman bent over the oven pulling out a lasagna.

"Now this is something I can get used to," I say, leaning against the counter.

She sits the hot dish down before she walks over to me. I pull her in my arms, my hands finding a home on her ass. Our kiss is slow, but hungry, as we lose ourselves in each other. My lips move to her neck causing her to let out a sexy little moan.

"Get comfortable so you can eat. I know you're exhausted and hungry." She tries to back away from me.

"Hmm, I'm hungry but not only for food," I tell her, pulling her back to me.

Picking her up, she wraps her legs around my waist. Our lips never part as I lead her over to the couch.

We stare into each other eyes, the only two people in the entire world. I take her slow and deep, savoring every second.

It's at that moment I know …

I am home.

 **~14~**

My lips are pressed against Bella's when Emmett opens the door.

"Dude! I have neighbors!" he yells, causing us to break apart.

"They should be happy we gave them a show," Bella says, walking past him.

I chuckle at her, my eyes on her ass. Emmett slaps my back hard bringing me out of my Bella-induced coma

"Maybe Angie and I should open up a matchmaking service. It worked so well with you two." He chuckles.

"I wouldn't give you two too much credit. My girl is fuck awesome so of course it worked."

The house is bright and homey and the light gray furniture takes up the front room as we stroll through the house.

"I threw some burgers on the grill," Emmett says, walking beside me.

"Sounds good," I say as we enter the sleek, modern kitchen on our way to the covered patio.

Bella and Angela are sitting in lounge chairs laughing, both sipping frozen drinks.

Angela's face lights up when she sees me. "Edward! I'm so glad that the both of you came up for air to visit us mere mortals," she teases.

She starts to stand, but I wave her off. "Don't stand for me." I bend down, kissing her cheek.

"Such a gentleman! You could learn from him," she says, glaring at Emmett.

"I'm a gentleman! Just the other day I ate an entire pepperoni pizza because all of a sudden you hate pepperoni!" Emmett says, lifting up the grill to check on the food.

"A gentleman wouldn't have ordered pepperoni in the first place knowing his pregnant wife doesn't want it!" Angela says, throwing a napkin at Emmett.

"She has a point there, Emmett," Bella says, laughing at the two of them.

"Her appetite changes with the wind. I thought perhaps it was back to liking pepperoni." Emmett shrugs before he bends down and passes me a beer.

"Smooth, so you just let your pregnant wife starve?" I ask, unscrewing the top to my beer before taking a sip.

"She didn't starve! She made me order another pizza and then didn't share it. Don't believe Angie's sob story." Emmett shakes his head.

"Why would I share with you?" she asks and then takes a drink fom her frozen drink. "You ordered that damn pizza knowing I wasn't going to eat it." She rolls her eyes at him with a playful smile on her face.

Emmett sits down in the lounge chair next to me. "See what you have to look forward to after two years of marriage? No respect," he says, taking a long sip of his beer.

Bella shakes her head at him before giving me a hard glare. "If you order me something I don't want when I'm pregnant then we will have problems," she says, pointing a free finger at me.

"I'll be sure to always order your favorites when you're carrying my child." I wink at her.

Angela gasps out loud from our conversation, and Emmett chokes on my innuendo.

If I have any say in it, that's exactly where we're headed

"So, things are going well I see?" Angela asks, raising an eyebrow.

Bella scowls over at me, shrugging her shoulders. "He's okay," she says, causing us all to laugh out loud.

The evening is filled with laughs and playful banter. We eat outside in the cool summer night, enjoying our friends. I hold Bella's hand the entire time, just happy to have this amazing woman by my side.

 **~14~**

After another glorious night of being inside Bella. I walk her to her car, my heart so fucking full. We kiss like horny teenagers, not wanting to part from the other.

Bella pulls away. "Hmm, I have to go," she whispers.

"Can I see you when I get off work?" I ask, kissing her lips one last time before I put some space between us.

"You better. Oh, before I forget." She takes out the spare keys I gave her.

I shake my head. "I expect you to use them anytime you want.

My hand wraps around her neck, once again pulling her into me.

"Edward, are we moving too fast?" she whispers against my lips.

"No, we're moving at our own pace. I'll see you Wednesday."

She stands on her tiptoes kissing me one last time.

"Okay. Have a good shift," she whispers before she gets in her car and pulls away.

I stare after her; my heart so full it's practically bursting at the seams.

 **A/N: Okay! Prepare yourselves the incident that this fict is based on is next chapter! That also means we are near the end! It was a quick fun, sexy ride!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: E &B are the only cannon couple, everyone else was put in a bag and thrown into the air! Bella is blonde! **

****This chapter will contain reference to death.**

 **All Edward POV**

 **14 DAYS**

 **Chapter 7**

The shift is busy as all hell, and by the time we come in from our third call I crash on my usual cot. I dream of Bella, my lips are against hers, and I whisper _'I love you'_ repeatedly.

The alarm startles me awake, and I jump up, my body trained after years of being a firefighter.

I turn to find one of the guys, Eric, suiting up. "Apartment fire! Move your ass."

I jump into action throwing on my gear. Sliding down the pole, I rush to the truck, hoping on as we speed off in the early morning. It's four in the damn morning, which means these people are being caught unaware. When fires happen like this in the middle of the night, there are always casualties.

The truck speeds through the empty blocks, the blur of houses mundane until the truck takes a turn onto a familiar street.

Bella's street.

My heart plummets to my feet and time seems to stand still as we move closer to our destination. I can smell the smoke in the air; feel the heat that seems to be clawing its way through the night to let us know that it's in charge.

The truck stops and I look up, my heart knowing automatically that it is her building. I'm frozen in place as the rest of the team move around me. Fear grips my soul, and my only thought is that I've lost her.

The fire is primarily on the second floor. Bella is on the third. The good thing is Bella's apartment is in the back of the building, so I hope that the fire hasn't reached her yet. The bad thing is I'm sure she's asleep and unaware of what is happening around her.

Adrenaline runs through me, and I jump out of the truck with my gear. "I need the ladder now! Sam, get me the fucking crosslay hose! Move it!"

Sam grabs my shoulder. "Edward! What the fuck is going on?"

"My girlfriend's in there!" A couple of guys run past us, and the line is set as water aims at the top floor.

"Shit man! Maybe you should let us do it?" Eric says.

"I'm going after her!" I yell, unable to control my temper.

Once the ladder is set to the third floor, I climb up onto a balcony with my ax on my back and the hose in my hand. I've never been this fucking scared in my life when battling a fire. A few other guys follow behind.

Tears blur my eyes as I pull my shield down and put on my breathing apparatus. I break the patio door to the apartment. It's empty, and I quickly make my way to the door. I remove my gloves checking it. It's warm but not hot.

I open it, and we split up to different apartments. The smoke is so thick it's hard to see what's in front of me.

I press the portable radio. "Cullen, I'm on the third floor, dense smoke through the hall."

Reaching Bella's door, I press my hand against it, finding it cool. Using my ax, I knock off the doorknob and swing at the locks kicking the door open as I rush inside.

There's smoke everywhere, and I'm immediately afraid of what I'm going to find.

Rushing into her bedroom, I find Bella lying in bed, unmoving. A book lies next to her, her hand still holding it as if she just finished reading.

I rush over to her removing my mask. "Baby, wake up, please!"

I check her pulse. It's very faint. I remove my breathing apparatus attaching it to her. Picking her up, I quickly rush out of the apartment trying not to inhale the smoke.

"Edward! The fire is moving up from the second floor, we have to go back down the ladder!" Garrett yells, leading us back through the empty apartment.

A few guys are ushering people out as well. I swing Bella over my shoulder and carefully lead us down the ladder. Once we hit the bottom, I throw my helmet to the side and lay Bella flat on the ground.

"I need a medic!" I yell.

I start administering CPR, checking her pulse again. Where it was faint in the apartment, it's non-existent now.

"Come on, baby!" I start pumping her chest by placing the heel of my hand between her breastbone. Tears run down my face, and the feeling of loss crashes against my body.

I start to cry uncontrollably, the sobs taking over my body.

"Edward! She's gone!" Sam says behind me.

"No!" I say, continuing the chest compressions. "Come on, baby! Goddamn it!"

After doing thirty chest compressions, my tears fall on her beautiful face as I bend down to give her two rescue breaths. She's going to die without knowing how much I love her.

I can't live with that.

Bella starts coughing just as I'm about to start the process over again.

"Bella! Thank you, God! Thank you so much." I cry over and over, peppering her face with kisses.

A medic puts Bella on a gurney and an oxygen mask over her face.

Bella's wide eyes find mine. "Ed …" She tries to speak.

"Don't talk baby. God, I thought I lost you," I say, crying as she is lifted into an ambulance.

I jump in without thinking and find a space next to her, letting the EMTs work. She starts breathing, tears running down her face. One of her hands find mine, and she squeezes it.

Bending down, I kiss her forehead and look into her eyes. "I love you, Isabella Swan. I know it's only been fourteen days, but I love you."

Her wide eyes stare at me for a second before she removes her oxygen mask. "I love you, too," she rasps out, her voice barely there.

I hold her hand all the way to the hospital basking in our love. It doesn't matter how long we've been together, what matters is that from this day on I'm not letting another day go by without her knowing how much she means to me.

I'm in love with this beautiful girl.

 **~14~**

It's pure madness when we arrive at the hospital. Bella is intubated because she shows signs of respiratory distress. They're going to keep her for a few days.

I never leave her side, our hands staying intertwined.

Her family bombards the room; Renee is beside herself as I take a step back to allow them all to surround her.

"My poor baby!" Renee cries, rushing over to Bella.

Charlie comes over to me placing a hand on my shoulder, his eyes red. "Edward, … If you hadn't been there …" He breaks down, and I awkwardly pat his back.

Tears threaten to overtake me, knowing that Bella's heart stopped beating. The pain in my chest is still present at the thought that I could've lost her forever.

Bella raises her hand reaching out towards me. I take it, kissing it, the tears now falling freely.

"Jasper and I drove past the apartment on our way. God, Bella, you could've died!" Esme cries in Jasper's arms.

"Yeah, thank God you lived in the back; the entire front is completely ruined." Jasper shakes his head, rubbing Esme's back.

"Did you know before you got there, Edward?" Renee asks through teary eyes.

"No. Not until we turned down her street." My voice is grave and full of emotion as I recall the dread of seeing Bella's building up in smoke.

We sit there quietly talking as the sun comes up, Bella sleeping peacefully, the color coming back to her beautiful face.

Charlie and Renee are the last to leave, and he has to practically drag her away to get some rest. I'm left alone with my hand holding hers, my heart finally beating regularly.

"I love you so much," I whisper, kissing her hand.

The tears fall freely again now that we're alone and the adrenaline has left my body. I pull myself together, calming my nerves and making a promise to love Bella for as long as she'll have me.

There will never be another day that she doesn't know how I feel.

Warm fingers run through my hair, and I hear voices around me. I fell asleep by Bella's bedside, her hand protectively clasped in mine. Sitting up, I rub the sleep out of my eyes finding Emmett and Angela.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Angela says, smiling at me.

I sit, stretching my long limbs, my eyes finding my girl. She looks happy. The color is back in her cheeks, and the usual twinkle in her eye when she looks at me is there.

"Sam called me this morning and told me what happened. We got here as fast as we could," Emmett says, squeezing Angela's shoulder.

Angela is holding Bella's free hand, a fresh round of tears falling from her eyes. She gives me a watery smile as I stand and stretch.

Bending down, I kiss Bella's forehead. "How are you feeling today, beautiful?" I ask.

Bella gives my hand a squeeze not able to speak with the tube. Her eyes so full of love for me.

Just for me.

 **~14~**

Bella is released a few days later, surrounded by those who love her. I called my mother to let her know what had happened since she hadn't heard from me. They all swarmed in mixing the two families together effortlessly.

"Now, Edward, she can always come home with us. I know you two have only been dating a few weeks," Charlie says for what seems to be the hundredth time.

"Dad …" Bella warns, her voice still raspy and a little sore.

"Sorry, Charlie, but she's coming home with me," I say firmly, not wanting to ever be apart from her again.

Bella thinks she's going to be looking for an apartment, promising not to be in my hair long. Little does she know that I'm planning to ask her to stay indefinitely.

"We've packed your fridge with enough food to cover you for weeks," my mother says, smiling as we wait in the hospital lobby for our cars.

"And we've made a schedule to come over so when Edward goes back to work Bella will not be alone." Renee squeezes my shoulder.

"We'll be fine. I spoke to my Lieutenant, and I'm not going back for two weeks." I push Bella's wheelchair out the doors as I see the valet pull up in my truck.

"I'm fine, it was just a little smoke," Bella says, trying to calm everyone.

"And you died. So please allow your family to hover," Esme says, looking at her sister.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to come by?" Renee asks for the thousandth time.

"I'm sure, Mom. I'll see you and Dad tomorrow." Bella gives her mother a gentle smile.

I hold her hand, helping her out of the wheelchair and into the truck. Our family stands around watching.

"Hurry up before they follow us!" Bella says, smiling at me.

"They are a little overbearing altogether." I pull out of the lot, wondering how we managed to convince them to let us go back to my place alone.

The drive home is filled with me doing most of the talking and holding Bella's hand. She stares at me as I drive and I look over to her once I reach a red light.

"What?" I ask, giving her a sexy smirk.

"I love you," she whispers.

"Good, because I love you, too, and I'm not letting you go."

 **A/N: Here we are! If you blinked you missed it! Also, this is the last regular chapter. The O/S always ended at her opening her eyes. Do not fret you get an epi! Thanks for letting me extend this little O/S! I cried this chapter, man it was rough!**


	8. Epilogue

_Sunflower Fran is my beta!_

 **14 Days Later**

My heart is beating within my chest as I plate our breakfast. The small box in my pocket is practically burning a hole in my pajama pants.

The memory of the weight that lifted off my chest when Bella took her first breath after the fire repeatedly plays in my head fourteen days later. After that night I knew I needed to make her mine forever.

Some people will think it is too soon, but I know there is no other woman in the world for me.

My house has been a revolving door for our families to come and visit as they check on Bella. What could have been the worst event of my life changed me forever. I know without a shadow of a doubt that there was no other woman in this world for me, but Bella.

It's been fourteen glorious days since the fire, and even with the constant presence of one or all of our family members, Bella and I have still found time to express our love for each other. I smile, thinking about how many times it's been since she was cleared by the doctors ten days ago. Although she had no physical injuries, her body and her voice still needed to heal.

Bella was happy she was able to make it back to school for the last week with the kids, and I went back to work on my regular shift. I think I was driving her crazy with all my hovering, but after almost losing her, I couldn't let her out of my sight.

I've asked Bella to move in with me. Her apartment building is ruined; no one will be able to occupy it for months, if ever.

I walk up the stairs to our room with a wide smile on my face. Once I enter, I find my girl still asleep. The covers have fallen off to reveal her long sexy back. Her perfect plump ass is peeking out, and I'm instantly hard from the sight.

After placing the tray with our breakfast on the nightstand, I crawl onto the bed, placing open mouth kisses to her back.

"Hmm," Bella moans as she turns over, exposing her naked body to me.

I take a hard nipple into my mouth, looking up into her sleepy eyes. She gives me a sexy smile as I flick the pert flesh with my tongue.

My cock is hard, and I want nothing more but to take her right now, but the small box in my pocket reminds me I have a question to ask.

Pulling away, I kiss her lips. "Your breakfast is going to get cold." I groan as she palms my erection.

"I'm not hungry for food." She bites my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth.

Her hand slips inside my pajama pants, and she starts stroking me from base to tip. I lose all thought as our tongues caress each other and her grip becomes tighter.

Kissing to her long neck, I suck the flesh into my mouth, thrusting as she twists her hand over the sensitive head of my cock.

"Oh God, marry me Bella," I moan.

All movement stops and Bella releases my cock.

"What?" she asks, turning to me wide-eyed.

I sigh out in frustration, burying my head in her neck.

I fucked that up royally.

I move from the bed and take a deep breath before I bend down on one knee, removing the velvet box from my pajama pants.

"Oh my God!" Bella cries, sitting up.

Her hands cover her face as tears begin to fall.

"Isabella Swan, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special happening. It took me fourteen days to realize I loved you with all my heart. That was the day I almost lost you. That day was the single worst day of my entire existence. I never want to be without you, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

My heart is beating fast as tears fall down my cheeks. I open the ring box to reveal the round diamond in a platinum setting with diamonds halfway around the band.

Bella gasps, her eyes wide as she stares from me to the ring.

It seems as if I wait years for her to say something but before I know it she launches her naked body at me, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Yes! God, yes, Edward!" She peppers my face with a million kisses.

Laughing, I pull the crazy woman to me, taking her lips in a fierce kiss.

"I love you," Bella whispers against my lips.

I pull her naked body close to me, picking her up and lying her on the bed. My lips devour hers hungrily as she pushes my pajama pants down with her feet. We're desperate and hungry for each other as our tongues battle, my hands roam her curvy body, enjoying the feel of her.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," I whisper desperately against her skin.

Kissing a path to her lips, I kiss her hard as I line my cock up to her wet and waiting pussy.

"Fuck me, fiancé," she purrs out before biting my bottom lip.

My cock is aching to be inside of her. Pushing forward, I moan when I'm engulfed in her heat, wanting to be right here for the rest of our lives.

"God, baby, you feel so fucking good," I grit out as I start to move inside of her.

My hands roam her body as I kiss and suck on her neck. I take her deep and hard, enjoying the fact that I will be the last man to ever have her this way.

"Ahh, Edward!" she cries out, pulling me to her by the hair.

Kissing her greedily, I take both her hands in mine, holding them over her head as I pound into her wet pussy.

Her pussy tightens around me, and it's the best fucking feeling having her come undone around me.

"Fuck!" she yells while I practically lift her off the bed.

"Mine!" I growl like the fucking animal she makes me.

"Yours! Only yours!" she says as she stares into my eyes, causing me to come.

"Ahh, Bella!"

My body stills before I bonelessly fall beside her. Pulling her close, I take her lips with mine, enjoying how happy we are.

"We're getting married!" she squeals before she throws her body onto mine, officially forgetting about breakfast.

 **14 Months Later**

 **Edward**

I'm driving twenty miles in a forty-five-mile zone. I take another deep breath as a car cuts me off, holding their horn down. I'm nervous as hell because it's official, I now have precious cargo. Checking the rearview mirror, I look at Bella, and she rolls her eyes.

It's been a worldwind fourteen months, and I've never been happier in my fucking life.

Bella and I were married three months after I proposed in a small ceremony with just our family and friends. She was so beautiful that day dressed in a flowing white gown when we were pronounced husband and wife. I felt whole as I pressed my lips to my wifes It was the happiest day of my life until two days ago.

Ellen Page Masen came crying into the world at eight pounds and three ounces with Bella's blonde hair and little button nose. Bella was in labor for twenty hours.

Our family piled into the hospital with balloons and teddy bears excited to meet our baby girl.

We were only married a couple of months when Bella started feeling ill most days. Angela and Rose both had newborns by then and saw the signs of pregnancy quickly. To say I was surprised when Bella presented me with a large present and I opened box after box to finally reveal a positive pregnancy test is an understatement.

It was on our two-week honeymoon in Costa Rica that we decided Bella should stop taking birth control. We never thought we would get pregnant so quickly, but watching Bella grow with my child filled me with such pride.

"Really Edward driving the speed limit is not going to hurt us," Bella says from the backseat as another car speeds past me.

"I have precious cargo, Bella," I say, my eyes on the road as I get closer to our home

"Daddy's being silly, isn't he?" Bella says, making a baby voice to Ellen.

Daddy.

I'm a daddy.

My smile is wide as I finally reach our home. Our family is there waiting for us. I told them all they only had thirty minutes before I kicked them out so my wife and daughter can rest.

Turning off the car, I look up to see Rose and Carlisle holding their daughter, Charlotte, she's waving a chubby little hand at us. Angela and Emmett are among the group with their son, Bryson.

Getting out, I rush to open the door for my wife, helping her out of the car. Our mothers surround her as I go in for our daughter.

"Edward, bring my grandbaby in!" my mother says excitedly.

The house is covered with 'It's a girl' balloons, and there is a plethora of food on the kitchen island, and I'm glad we have such a great support system.

After the fire at Bella's apartment, our house became the central meeting place for our families.

Placing the car seat next to my wife, I watch as she removes our daughter from the small contraption. The sight of them together is still so fresh, and every time my heart skips a beat and tears pool in my eyes.

"Look at your cousin, Carlottte," Rose tells my soon to be one-year-old neice.

"Do you want a plate, baby? I know you're tired of hospital food." I smile down at her.

"Yes, I'm starving, and I know this one is going to need to eat soon," Bella says as she passes our daughter to her mother.

"Fatherhood looks good on you," Emmett says, slapping my back.

Ass.

"It does. I didn't think my little brother would grow up so fast." Carlisle hands me a plate.

"Love will do that to you," Jasper says, helping himself to a beer in my fridge.

"It will," I agree looking over at my wife and daughter.

Both of our dads are watching from the sideline with identical smiles on their faces.

"When will you be back to work?" Emmett asks, taking my attention from the front room.

"I'm taking a month off. Bella's not going back until January." I finish making my wife a plate.

The front door opens, and Alice comes in with her girlfriend, Irina. Yes, my little sister decided that she would like to be with a woman.

Irina is really nice and seems to adore the ground my sister walks on.

"We've bought more presents for my niece!" Alice yells, holding up the gifts in her hand.

"We had a field day at the mall! All the little girl clothes are so adorable!" Irinasays equally excited.

"Didn't those two just bring four bags of clothes to the hospital?" Emmett asks, shaking his head.

"Our sister likes to shop and apparently so does her girlfriend." Carlisle chuckles.

Walking over to Bella, I kiss her for head before handing her the plate. She looks up at me all smiles and twinkling eyes.

"That's how you two got this one," Esme says, looking down at my daughter.

"Speaking of kids, where are yours, upstairs?" I ask, noticing Seth and Leah are not around.

"You know they love the entertainment center. They like it here more than at home," Jasper says, sitting on the arm of the couch next to his wife.

"Bella, wait until you see what Irina and I picked out for Ellie." Alice pushes me out the way to get to my wife.

I chuckle and then make my way over to our fathers.

Dad pulls me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Edward," he says with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Dad, they're my life," I say honestly as I watch Bella take out outfit after outfit.

"You move fast, I'll give you that," Charlie says, laughing at me. "One minute you're dating my baby girl the next you're married, and now I have a granddaughter, who's perfect." Charlie shakes his head.

"She is perfect." I take a deep breath my eyes again becoming misty.

Ever since Ellen was born, I seem to be crying nonstop. I guess tears come with being so damn happy. My eyes find my wife, and she's smiling ear to ear.

 _'I love you_.' I mouth to her, causing her to blush.

 _'I love you, too_.' She mouths in return.

Wiping my teary eyes, I sigh out in contentment.

I'm the luckiest man in the world, and it only took fourteen days for me to know it.

 **A/N: Here we are! Sorry for the wait, I was writing some other things in which you will see soon! It's over! It was really quick but extended from the original one shot and so full of fluffy goodness except the two second death! Thanks to you all for joining me on this fast ride, thanks to my beta, Fran who always corrects my mess.**

 **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classics section.**


End file.
